


Seeking Warmth

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock is looking for warmth, a certain kind of warmth, and only one person he can find it with ;), and there is only one place he can find it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: There is only one place that Sherlock goes, when he is looking for warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a week ago on my phone while I was at work and just finally got it onto my computer.
> 
> I fixed it up a teeny bit, and am now sharing it with you lovelies :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

It was late, nearly two in the morning, and the air was bitterly cold. Sherlock had just finished at a crime scene of a murder. After Lestrade had had him give a statement, he was on his way, tucking his Belstaff more securely about himself and turning up the collar.

The cold bit at him, and when he hailed for a cab his thoughts drifted to getting inside to where it would be warm. But it was not Baker Street he was thinking of. No, it was Molly's flat. Her flat was where he could find the warmth that he craved.

Upon arriving outside of her building he let himself in with the key she had given him several months ago. He deftly climbed the stairs and reached her door. As quietly as he could he fit her key into the lock and let himself in, closing the door silently behind him.

Toby came pat-pat-patting out to him, greeting him with a soft meow. After removing his gloves, coat and scarf, Sherlock bent down to give the cat a scratch behind the ears. Then straightening he toed off his shoes and walked noiselessly to Molly's bedroom.

She was burrowed beneath a pile of blankets and had been asleep for several hours now, comfortably cocooned in the warm nest she had made for herself.

After looking at her for several moments he took out his pyjamas and changed as quickly as he could, before moving towards the bed. She stirred when he lifted the blanket to slide beneath it.

"Nooooooooo!" she mumbled, as the sudden blast of cool air washed over her. She reached out blindly for the blanket. "Ohhhhh..." she said softly when her hand made contact with his firm chest. "Mmmm, hello Sherlock." She turned her body towards him, still not opening her eyes, blindly seeking his warmth.

He helped her by putting his arms around her and pulling her against him.

"Oh that is soooo much better!" she said, snuggling against his soft cotton t-shirt.

"How do you always know it's me?" he murmured into her hair.

"What other man would be coming into my bed in the middle of the night?" she replied.

"I should hope no other, _coming_ or otherwise."

She giggled, rubbing her nose against his t-shirt. "There isn't, only you."

"Mmmm. Glad to hear it."

She tilted her head back, her eyes still closed. "Hush you, I'm trying to sleep."

He kissed her, cradling the back of her head with his hand. She fisted his shirt as the kiss deepened, and let out a satisfied hum when it ended.

"I take it the case went well?" she enquired, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"It did. So well that I have every intention of _celebrating_ with you."

She giggled again. "Oh please do! But not until morning." Her breathing steadied and he knew that she had fallen back to sleep.

He gently nuzzled her neck, then checked to make sure that the blanket was tucked securely around them both before he focused on her body pressed against the length of his. The heat from her ebbed into his bones, relaxing him, and without even realizing it he too had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've definitely wrote something similar to this, if not several somethings! HAHA! But I don't really care ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I might continue it, and I might not ... see what my brain decides :-P


End file.
